monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Raccoon City Destruction Incident
The Raccoon City Destruction Incident - also referred to as the Raccoon City Disaster '- is the most prominent event in the history of the ''Resident Evil game series. It is a tragic chapter in the history of the United States of America in which the mid-western community of Raccoon City was completely destroyed following a horrific viral outbreak that infected the majority of the town's population, turning them into terrifying zombie-like creatures that hungered for living human flesh. Only a handful of individuals are known to have survived the incident and their survival led to the exposure of a corporate conspiracy to produce genetically engineered life-forms as living weapons, alerting the world to the existence of such monstrosities and leading to a continuing struggle against biological terrorism on a worldwide scale. History Prelude to disaster There are a number of contributing factors that led to the fall of Raccoon City. Of particular importance is the Mansion Incident that occurred in late July 1998, reported by the Special Tactics & Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.). According to the report, the staff and residents of the old mansion located in the Arklay Mountains were all infected by the T-virus, an engineered mutagenic pathogen created as a biological weapon by the Umbrella Corporation. The mansion was destroyed following the S.T.A.R.S. investigation and, unfortunately, all evidence of Umbrella's illegal genetic research was destroyed as well when the facility self-destructed. This meant that the S.T.A.R.S. had no substantial proof of Umbrella's wrongdoing and their attempts to convince the police department were futile as Umbrella had paid off the chief of the department as well as anyone else of importance in the city. While the source of the T-virus was seemingly obliterated, an unknown number of animals in the surrounding forest had already been contaminated, as had the nearby river and the mansion's sewage line. Contaminated water ran through Raccoon City's water treatment facility, leading to the infection of a number of workers. Since Umbrella provided most of the jobs in Raccoon and owned the treatment plant, they were able to cover up the truth regarding the loss of their staff. However, despite precautions, the virus now had a presence in the city, which would lead to a small number of infections that in turn would result in several isolated incidents of violent crime. Umbrella had anticipated that there would be some measure of fallout following the destruction of their Arklay laboratory, but the worst was yet to come. The outbreak In September 1998, Umbrella dispatched its own Special Service unit to the company's underground NEST facility located beneath Raccoon City. Their mission was to retrieve a sample of the G-virus, an exponentially potent mutagen even deadlier than the T-virus. Dr. William Birkin, the man who had originally developed the G strain and the T-virus before it, was planning to betray Umbrella and sell his new discovery to the US government. The commando team raided Birkin's laboratory and gunned him down in order to take the sample. As they left the laboratory with an attache case containing several T and G-virus samples, the wounded Birkin took a hypodermal injector loaded with the G-virus out of his lab coat pocket and proceeded to inject the mutagen into his own body. In seconds, Birkin's bullet wounds rapidly healed and he transformed into a mutant abomination. His mental state quickly degraded and he became fixated on hunting down and killing those who attempted to take away his life's work. Birkin pursued the Umbrella commandoes and slaughtered them all (with the exception of HUNK, the team leader) and then consumed the G-virus samples they had dropped. However, the vials of T-virus that were in the attache case had been broken, leaking the toxic substance into the sewers. The rats that populated the sewers would contract the virus and would carry it up to the city, contaminating many townspeople. Epidemic By September 24th 1998, the spread of the T-virus within Raccoon City had reached epidemic levels. The mayor had declared martial law before attempting to skip town but it is not known if he made it out. The city was locked down by the National Guard and the police, preventing anyone from entering or leaving town. Over the next several days, Raccoon City became Hell-on-Earth as the undead population outnumbered the living. The police, National Guard and Umbrella's own USS and Biohazard Countermeasure Forces struggled valiantly to try and surpress the chaos in the city and prevent the virus from spreading beyond Raccoon's borders, but their efforts proved futile against the sheer number of zombies and other creatures that were swarming the streets. Barricades were overrun, supplies were depleted and the police were sabotaged from within by their own chief who actively hunted down and murdered anyone who tried to flee the city. Umbrella's operation As Raccoon City's infrastructure completely collapsed, the Umbrella Corporation organised special operations to secure all of their assets that remained in the doomed city. They sent in the U.B.C.F. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force) under the pretense that they were to aid the police with saving citizens and fighting off the zombie hordes, but certain operatives within the force had been tasked with obtaining vital research material and destroying any sensitive documents that could incriminate Umbrella if anyone managed to get them out of the city. As well as re-acquiring assets and eliminating potential traitors to the corporation, Umbrella also treated the Raccoon Incident as an opportunity to test some of their new Bio-Organic Weapons in the field. Chief amongst these B.O.W.'s was the Nemesis T-Type, a near-invincible super-soldier armed with heavy weapons and capable of higher reasoning power and intelligence than other B.O.W.'s. Nemesis' mission was to hunt down and kill the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. who were involved in the Mansion Incident and had been marked by Umbrella as a threat to the company's plans. Most of the surviving S.T.A.R.S had left Raccoon shortly before the T-virus outbreak, but Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers were confirmed to still be in the city. Nemesis killed Vickers outside the RPD building and proceeded to hunt Valentine for the next several days. In the end, Jill proved to be too resourceful and was able to destroy the Nemesis inside the abandoned Dead Factory facility before escaping Raccoon in an emergency chopper on site. Newcomers By September 29th 1998, all of Raccoon City's law enforcement personnel had been killed, leaving no one alive to reinforce the blockades and allowing others to enter the town. Leon S. Kennedy, a rookie cop fresh out of the New York Academy, had been assigned to reinforce the Raccoon Police Department. However, he hadn't been informed of the deteriorating situation in town and was unprepared for the nightmare that awaited him. Claire Redfield, the younger sister of ex-S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield, had gone to Raccoon City in search of her missing brother, unaware that he was on his way to Europe in order to face Umbrella. By happenstance, she and Leon encountered one another while both were under attack by zombies, and they agreed to help each other survive and hopefully escape the city. Leon and Claire would become separated again shortly after their meeting and would be forced to take different paths from then on. Leon would encounter the mysterious Ada Wong while searching for survivors inside the RPD building and Claire would encounter the young Sherry Birkin who was being hunted by a strange monster. Though separated, Leon and Claire would find each other again, each discovering new facts regarding the truth behind Raccoon's destruction and the people behind it. Together, they were able to save Sherry and escape from the mutated William Birkin, fleeing the city aboard an escape train from the underground Umbrella lab complex. Annihilation On October 1st 1998, the United States government declared that Raccoon City was beyond saving and a missile strike was ordered so that the T-virus would not be allowed to spread any further. At dawn, two non-nuclear thermobaric missiles struck the city and wiped it off the face of the Earth. The T-virus was eradicated but at the expense of an entire city with a population of 100,000 (though it is unknown if any uninfected persons remained in the city by the time the missiles struck). Aftermath Most of the details regarding the Raccoon City Incident were covered up by certain government officials who were connected to Umbrella. However, the magnitude of the tragedy was impossible to completely sweep under the rug and Umbrella found itself indicted, but they were able to use their extensive political and financial influence to drag out the court proceedings for several years. But even Umbrella's power wasn't infinite and the company was driven to bankruptcy in early 2003. Despite Umbrella's collapse, many details behind the loss of Raccoon City were still kept secret from the public. Worse yet, even though Umbrella was gone, much of its B.O.W. and viral research materials had been leaked on to the black market, ushering in a new age of bio-terrorism. The ultimate irony was that the world was safer with Umbrella than without it. Creatures Below is a list of creatures confirmed to have been present in Raccoon City during the disaster. Irregular mutants *Zombies '- The citizens of Raccoon City infected with the T-virus. 90% of the population were estimated to have been infected with the remainder being killed off by their infected neighbours and loved ones or being killed in the nuclear explosion that destroyed the city. *'Zombie dogs''' - Canines infected with the T-virus. The only infected dog breed recorded as witnessed was the Doberman hound. Many Dobermans were spotted in the vicinity of the Raccoon Police Department and were most likely police sniffer dogs turned rabid by the infection. *'Web Spinners' - Spiders that had greatly increased in size and ferocity after infection. Most of these mutant arachnids were encountered in the sewers or in the St. Michael Clock Tower. *'Infected crows - '''Many carrion birds became infected with the T-virus after feeding on zombie corpses. The virus did not cause any visible mutations but did make the birds extremely hostile, causing them to attack the living in large flocks. *'Infected alligator' - Suspected to have been kept as a baby by a Raccoon resident as an exotic pet before being flushed down into the sewers. The T-virus caused the creature to grow to tremendous size and it made a new home in the sewage treatment plant, feeding on infected corpses as well as any living citizens attempting to escape the city via the sewers. *'Infected coackroaches''' - The common urban pest. When the T-virus was leaked into the sewers, rats were the first creatures to be infected. However, the cockroach population soon followed and the virus made them extremely bloodthirsty. While the roaches did not appear to physically mutate, their heightened aggression allowed them to fight back against the rat population and nearly wipe them out. Some larger cockroach specimens were known to have killed humans attempting to flee Raccoon via the sewers. *'G' - Grotesque creatures spawned by the mutated William Birkin. Beginning life as small embryos, they are implanted into human victims and will tear their way out of their hosts if a host is not compatible. After "hatching", the G creature will rapidly grow into a much more dangerous foe. Leon and Claire encountered one of these monsters in Chief Irons' torture chamber after it had emerged from the chief's body. *'William Birkin '- The prime "G" creature was once the man who had discovered the G-virus. After injecting the virus into his own body, he transformed into something inhuman and caused the T-virus leak that doomed Raccoon City. Under the virus' influence, Birkin searched beneath the city streets for his daughter Sherry who, as a blood relative, would be a compatible host for the virus running through his body. Birkin mutated many times during its encounters with Leon and Claire but was finally killed when it pursued the survivors on the escape train from the Umbrella lab complex. When William boarded the train, Leon and Claire managed to hold him at bay until they could separate the rear train car that the creature had boarded. The car was severed and the mutant Birkin was left behind as the NEST's self-destruct explosion caught up with him. *'Brain Sucker - '''Arthropods mutated by the T-virus into large, two-headed insectoid monsters. These creatures were spotted within the abandoned Umbrella Incineration Plant and attempted to feed on blood and brain matter from the heads of their victims. *'Drain Deimos '- A more common variant of the Brain Sucker, created from fleas that fed on infected blood. These creatures only had one head and fed by draining the cerebro-spinal fluid from human victims. *'Grave Digger '- A T-infected millipede grown to tremendous size, capable of tunneling through the ground at an alarming rate and causing tremors. Jill Valentine encountered this monster in Raccoon Park and the adjacent cemetery. *'Sliding Worms '- Smaller infected millipedes, roughly the size of large snakes. Carlos Oliveira encountered these creatures in Raccoon Hospital whilst searching for a T-virus vaccine for Jill, who had been infected by Nemesis. The worms would latch themselves on to victims like leeches and suck their blood. *'Scissor Tail' - Unidentified arthropods - possibly earwigs - infected with the T-virus. Supposedly created before the Raccoon Incident, possibly a by-product of the outbreak in Umbrella's Arklay Mountains facility. *'Suspended '- A human T-virus carrier that appears to be in the midst of transforming from a zombie to a Licker. This creature was encountered by survivors in the Apple Inn and hung from the ceiling, using its tongue to whip prey. B.O.W.'s With the T-virus spreading like wildfire, Umbrella's own staff fell victim to it and thus security and containment procedures failed within their facilities, leading to many bio-organic weapons escaping into the city. *'Hunters' - Hunters of different varieties were reported to be present in Raccoon City during the disaster. The Alpha variety had been spotted down in the subway, Betas in the streets and the hospital and Gammas were located in a laboratory in the hospital basement. A number of Hunter-R types were also reported wandering through the Umbrella Underground Laboratory. *'Lickers - Many Lickers escaped from the underground laboratory whereas several others were created from zombies exposed to secondary infection. The first reported sighting of a Licker took place in the Raccoon Police Department. *Ivy' - AKA '''Plant 43. '''These semi-humanoid plant creatures were found lurking through the hallways of the Umbrella Laboratory. *'Giant Moth '- An experimental B.O.W. that escaped confinement. Its disproportionate size meant that it couldn't fly and so it remained in the Umbrella lab complex where it built a nest. It hunted the lab staff by crawling through the air ducts. *'Nyx '- A rogue USS team attempted to steal this B.O.W. and transport it out of the city via helicopter, but it was released from containment accidentally while in transit. It could absorb other life-forms into its body. *'Tyrants''' - Umbrella deployed a number of T-103 units into Raccoon City to eliminate a squad of US Special Forces troops. Another such unit, designated T-00, was dispatched to retrieve a G-virus sample in Sherry's possession and to eliminate Leon and Claire. *'Thanatos '- A unique Tyrant model created by rogue Umbrella scientist Greg Mueller. He released the creature when UBCS troops were deployed to retrieve it. *'Nemesis T-Type '- Umbrella's ultimate weapon. This enhanced Tyrant was deployed in Raccoon City and programmed to hunt down and kill the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S.. It killed Brad Vickers and spent days tracking Jill Valentine all over the city, but ultimately failed its mission when Jill destroyed it in the Dead Factory, just minutes before the nuclear missile strike. Casualties Over 100,000 people were known to have perished during the Raccoon City Incident. Details on a small number of individuals have been documented below. *'Dario Rosso '- A Raccoon citizen of Italian-American lineage. He aspired to become a writer but never made anything of his dream. He abandoned his entire family to the zombies and took shelter in a warehouse along with ex-S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine. He refused to leave again and locked himself inside a steel container, preferring to starve to death rather than be eaten alive by zombies. At some point, however, he changed his mind and attempted to leave, only to find zombies waiting right in front of his container. He was killed on September 28th 1998. *'Robert Kendo '- Raccoon citizen of American-Japanese lineage. He was the owner of the Kendo Gun Shop and was commissioned by the S.T.A.R.S. to build custom weapons for them. As the situation in the city deteriorated, Kendo handed out guns to citizens so that they could defend themselves but soon ran low on weapons and ammo to protect himself and his family. In the original version of Resident Evil 2, Kendo dies when a horde of zombies break into his shop and eat him alive. In the 2019 remake, he takes his own life after euthanising his infected daughter. *'Emma Kendo' - Daughter of Robert Kendo. She contracted the T-Virus by unknown means and turned on the night of September 29th. Her father killed her with a shotgun blast to the head before turning the gun on himself. *'Marvin Branagh '- An officer of the Raccoon Police Department. He was the last member of the police force to be killed during the disaster and had helped to rally the other officers into trying to barricade the police station. He was wounded by a zombie and knew he would eventually turn into one himself, but remained at the station until the very end. When Leon Kennedy arrived at the station, Marvin provided him with a radio and advised him on how to find a way out. Leon would be forced to backtrack to the station later where he found Marvin had turned and decided to euthanise him. *'David Ford '- An RPD officer who reported the first Licker sighting in the station. He apparently suffered a mental breakdown as the situation worsened and turned to drink, and even wrote in his diary that he had a special "relationship" with his Mossberg shotgun, implying that he intended on commiting suicide. Ironically, he never got the chance to kill himself as he was killed by zombies on September 27th. *'Elliot Edward '- An Raccoon City police officer who died on September 29th. In the original version of Resident Evil 2, a police rescue chopper attempted to extract him from the roof of the police station. Elliot was ambushed by zombies and involuntarily fired his machine gun high as he was mauled to death, the stray shots killing the chopper pilot and causing the chopper to crash onto the RPD's roof. In the 2019 remake, he is pursued by zombies through a hallway when Leon attempts to open a security shutter. The shutter only partially lifts and Elliot tries to crawl under it, but the zombies catch up to him and rip him in half. *'Raymond Douglas '- Deputy Chief of the RPD. He was killed by zombies on September 24th whilst helping a group of survivors escape towards the canal. *'Annette Birkin '- An Umbrella researcher; wife of William Birkin and mother of Sherry Birkin. As the T-virus spread across Raccoon, she told Sherry to hide in the RPD building. She remained in the underground laboratory, monitoring the situation as it developed and worked on creating a new G-virus sample and a vaccine. When Leon and Claire started investigating the sewers near the laboratory, Annette grew increasingly paranoid, believing them to be spies trying to steal the G-virus. She would later be fatally wounded by her mutated husband and shortly before her death she begged Claire to help Sherry by curing her of the G-embryo in her body. *'Peter Jenkins '- A researcher at Raccoon University who had assisted Umbrella scientist Greg Mueller in developing "Daylight", a vaccine for the T-virus. He was betrayed by Mueller during the disaster, shot in the back whilst in his study. *'Brian Irons '- The corrupt Chief of the Raccoon Police Department, Irons had been accepting bribes from Umbrella for years and had put a stop to the S.T.A.R.S. investigation of the company by closing their division. When the T-virus outbreak occured, Irons went insane and began hunting down his own officers like game, damaging their efforts to re-establish any kind of order in the city. He even murdered the Mayor's daughter and planned on having her stuffed. He died on September 29th after being implanted with a G-embryo, which then ripped its way out of his body. *'Katherine Warren' - Daughter of Mayor Michael Warren. She was kidnapped by Brian Irons who murdered her and intended to stuff her. *'Greg Mueller '- An Umbrella researcher responsible for developing the Thanatos Tyrant. He planned on betraying the company but Umbrella sent in a UBCS squad commanded by Nicholai Zinoviev to assassinate him. Mueller activated Thanatos and set it loose against his would-be killers, but he was killed by Nicholai, who shot him from above with a silenced 9mm. *'Ben Bertolucci '- A reporter who attempted to expose the corruption in the RPD but was imprisoned by Chief Irons. As the outbreak occurred, Ben remained in his cell whereas other prisoners were released, believing he was safer there than out on the zombie-infested streets. On September 29th, he was attacked by a Tyrant that smashed through the wall of his cell and crushed his skull in his hand. *'Brad Vickers '- The former chopper pilot of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, who left his comrades to die in Raccoon Forest during the Mansion Incident. When S.T.A.R.S. was disbanded, he sided with Chief Irons over the decision. During the outbreak in Raccoon City, he struggled to survive amidst the chaos and had been badly wounded by the time Jill Valentine had found him in Bar Jack on September 28th. Apparently he had encountered the Nemesis T-Type days before and he warned Jill that the monster was hunting S.T.A.R.S. members before leaving. He reappeared again outside the RPD building, but Nemesis appeared again and killed Brad by impaling him with its tentacle. Minutes after his death, Brad's body reanimated as a zombie and wandered around near the RPD entrance for a full day until he was finally killed permanently by Claire Redfield. *'Mitch Hirami '- Commander of the UBCS Alpha Platoon. He is killed by an army of zombies shortly after his team drops into Raccoon City. *'Murphy Seeker '- A member of UBCS Alpha Platoon. After being wounded and infected, he begs for fellow mercenary Carlos Oliveira to shoot him as he begins turning into a zombie. Carlos complies and shoots him in the head. *'Tyrell Patrick '- A member of UBCS Bravo Platoon. He perished in Raccoon General Hospital after traitorous soldier Nicholai Zinoviev had rigged the building to explode. *'Sean Olsen '- A member of UBCS Delta Platoon. Killed during the drop-off in Raccoon City by zombies. *'John Wersbowski '- A member of UBCS Delta Platoon. He was shot in the back by Nicholai. *'Randy Thomas '- A member of UBCS Delta Platoon. He was bitten in the ankle by a zombie and eventually turned into one himself. He was put down by Carlos Oliveira. *'Mikhail Victor '- Captain of the UBCS Delta Platoon. He was badly wounded two days into the operation but was able to survive for a considerable length of time, assisting his comrades despite his injuries. After Jill Valentine met up with Mikhail and his remaining squad, they worked together to repair the tram that would take them to an evacuation point at St. Michael's Clock Tower. However, the tram was attacked by the Nemesis and Mikhail sacrificed himself to give Jill and the others a chance to escape. He fought Nemesis in the tram's rear car and pulled a grenade, releasing the pin as Nemesis grabbed him. Mikhail died in the explosion but Nemesis was only stunned after being thrown clear of the tram. Survivors *'Jill Valentine '- Former member of the S.T.A.R.S., served as demolitions expert for Alpha Team. Following her dismissal from the RPD, she began investigating Umbrella's activities. By the time she attempted to leave town, however, the T-virus was already running rampant and all routes in and out of Raccoon had been blocked off. Throughout her struggle to escape the city, Jill was hounded by Umbrella's latest bio-weapon, the Nemesis T-Type, which was able to track her wherever she went. She joined forces with ex-UBCS soldier Carlos Oliveira and the two worked together to escape the dead city. After fighting their way through hordes of zombies, mutants and B.O.W.'s and finally killing Nemesis in the Dead Factory, Jill and Carlos boarded an escape chopper and fled Raccoon mere seconds before the city was annihilated by a missile strike. After her escape, Jill met up with her former S.T.A.R.S. partner Chris Redfield in Europe and the two organised an anti-Umbrella movement to bring the corporation down. *'Carlos Oliveira '- A member of the UBCS Delta Platoon, holding the rank of Corporal. After Umbrella cut off contact with the teams they had sent into the city, Carlos decided to try and go it alone. By chance, he encountered Jill Valentine and the two worked together to escape Raccoon. During the battle against Nemesis at the St. Michael Clock Tower, Jill was infected with the T-virus and Carlos went to the abandoned hospital to find a vaccine. After they escaped Raccoon, Carlos and Jill went their separate ways. Carlos' activities since the incident are unknown. *'Nicholai Zinoviev '- A former Soviet 'Spetsnaz', Nicholai joined Umbrella's paramilitary forces following the collapse of the Soviet Union. He held the rank of Sergeant in the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service and was second-in-command of Delta Platoon under Mikhail Victor. Unknown to his fellow soldiers, Nicholai had been appointed by Umbrella's senior staff as a 'Monitor' and it was his mission to retrieve or destroy any sensitive research material and to eliminate all staff involved with it. He was also to gather combat data on the various B.O.W.'s running amok in Raccoon and was promised a large sum of money for his findings. He attempted to eliminate Jill Valentine in the Dead Factory, but with the time till the missiles struck running out, he commandeered one of the escape choppers and fled. It is unknown what became of him following his escape. *'Leon Scott Kennedy '- Leon's first day as a cop was also his last, since by the time he reached Raccoon City, there was no longer a police force left. Even though he was young and inexperienced, Leon always remained calm under pressure and proved to be highly ingenuitive in the face of a nightmarish situation that no one could have been prepared for. During the disaster, he found himself assisting both Claire Redfield and Ada Wong in trying to survive the horrors of the dead city. Together with Claire, he protected the young Sherry Birkin who was being hunted both by her mutated father William, and by a Tyrant that was after her locket that contained a G-virus sample. Leon, Claire and Sherry narrowly escaped Raccoon on the dawn of September 30th, fleeing aboard a train from the underground Umbrella complex. When William boarded the train, Leon and Claire managed to hold him at bay until they could separate the rear train car that the creature had boarded. The car was severed and the mutant Birkin was left behind as the NEST's self-destruct explosion caught up with him. The weary survivors were later picked up by US government agents and Leon would later be recruited into the US Secret Service. *'Claire Redfield '- The 18 year-old sister of Chris Redfield. After losing touch with her brother following his dismissal from S.T.A.R.S., she travelled to Raccoon City to find him. She arrived in a town gone to hell and would have been killed had she not been saved by rookie cop Leon Kennedy. They decided to work together to find Chris and then escape town, but circumstances led to them splitting up again. While searching the RPD building, Claire encountered Sherry Birkin and acted as her guardian whilst they tried to find her parents. They would eventually re-encounter Leon down in the Umbrella lab complex beneath the city and join him in escaping aboard the lab's express train. After escaping and going their separate ways, Claire continued to search for her brother Chris and would be reunited with him over three months later during the Rockfort Island incident. *'Sherry Birkin '- The 12 year-old daughter of William and Annette Birkin. Because of the nature of their work, Sherry's parents spent very little time with her. During the T-virus outbreak, her mother gave her a locket that she was to wear at all times and told her to go and hide at the police station. With her short stature, Sherry was able to find various nooks and crannies to hide in that the monsters outside wouldn't be able to access. To make matters worse, however, Sherry was being hunted by a monster that specifically wanted her, that occasionally called out her name. Little did she know was that the monster in question was her father, who had injected the G-virus into his own body and transformed into a terrifying creature. Sherry would eventually be found by Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy who would look after her as they searched for a way out of the city. During the ordeal, however, Sherry was infected with the G-virus after her mutated father had implanted an embryo inside her. Within the Umbrella laboratory, Leon and Claire found the materials and data to produce DEVIL, a G-virus vaccine, and administered it to Sherry. After the group escaped from Raccoon City, Sherry was taken into government custody and would spend nearly 15 years of her life being subjected to all manner of tests and experiments to ensure that the G-virus within her body had been eradicated. As it turned out, G-cells were still present in Sherry's DNA but the vaccine had allowed her to adapt to it, and as she grew up she seemed to physically age much slower than normal and the virus had blessed her with regenerative capabilities, allowing her to heal all but the most devastating of wounds. During her confinement, Sherry was regularly visited by Claire Redfield. By 2013, she was finally granted a measure of freedom when the US Secret Service employed her as an agent. *'Ada Wong '- A mysterious woman of American-Chinese heritage. Ada is a spy working for an unknown organisation who were rivals with Umbrella at the time of the Raccoon Incident. She was ordered by her superiors to go to Raccoon and recover a sample of the G-virus from Umbrella's underground lab. Working in collaboration with former Umbrella agent Albert Wesker, Ada entered the city and later encountered Leon Kennedy at the police station. She claimed to be searching for her lover who was an Umbrella researcher and Leon offered to help her. As time passed, Ada and Leon developed a certain affection for one another, though Ada was merely using Leon to achieve her own goals. Inside the Umbrella laboratory, Ada retrieved Sherry Birkin's locket containing the G-virus sample, but was attacked and wounded by Annette Birkin, and appeared to fall off a walkway to her death. She survived the fall, however, and spent the next day recuperating in an abandoned hotel before making her escape, which Wesker had arranged. Leon would eventually learn of Ada's survival and the two would meet again six years later during the Illuminados incident. *'HUNK '- Real name unknown, also goes by the nickname of "Mr. Death". HUNK is a commando in the Umbrella Security Service and his team had been assigned to retrieve the G-virus from Dr. William Birkin on the day of the outbreak. When Birkin transformed into a "G", he hunted down the USS troops and slaughtered them. Only HUNK managed to escape and would spend the following week surviving the horrors of the T-virus outbreak before he was extracted. Nothing is known about HUNK's activities after escaping Raccoon or his status following Umbrella's collapse in 2003. Category:Monster History Category:Resident Evil Category:Zombie Outbreak